


狗狗这种生物

by Torudays



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:40:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25732246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torudays/pseuds/Torudays
Summary: *边伯贤x都暻秀*狗狗x猫猫2017.2.18
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Kudos: 8





	狗狗这种生物

感到被子被掀开，边伯贤打了个喷嚏，眼睛都懒得睁就爪子一伸扒住了都暻秀的左胳膊，意思是不让他走。  
“放开。”  
“不放。”  
“你早饭吃罐头。”  
“不要。”  
“那你撒手。”  
“不要，好冷哦，要亲亲才能起床。”  
都暻秀见边伯贤还在继续往枕头里钻，立即右手抓着小白狗后脖颈肉把耍赖的小白狗拎到了面前，毫不留情地轻轻弹了他一个脑瓜崩儿。  
“暻秀你虐待宠物。”小白狗可算睁大了眼睛，习惯性舔湿了自己的小黑鼻子，抬爪捂住自己的脑门儿挤出半滴眼泪，喉咙口还发出呜嘤嘤的讨饶声。  
你以为用原形卖萌对我还有用吗边伯贤。  
当然一直有用。  
边伯贤保持着可怜兮兮的表情瞅着都暻秀，后者拎着他和他面面相觑僵持了会儿，实在没辙又只好把软趴趴的白棉花糖揣进怀里抱稳，一边戳着边伯贤屁股让他别又睡过去，一边问他早餐想吃什么。  
虽然不认识其他的狗狗，可是都暻秀认为狗狗这种生物根本舍不得冲他发脾气  
“你是控制不好吗为什么每天起来都发现你变回狗狗，就不怕我翻身压扁你啊。”  
“我比你熟练多了诶，明明你才维持不好人形。”  
“瞎扯。”等都暻秀咽下最后一口温水，人形的边伯贤才把自己杯子里的一点点牛奶喝完，凑到都暻秀面前例行要亲亲。  
身为猫咪的都暻秀成年后严重的乳糖不耐，偏偏又喜欢喝牛奶。把都暻秀从小奶猫开始就一直喂养在身边到大的边伯贤不忍心让自己的小猫咪难过，只好想办法让都暻秀尝尝奶味儿。  
边伯贤唇边薄薄的奶渍对于都暻秀来说恰到好处——如果边伯贤不顺势伸舌头的话就更好了。  
“你打奶嗝吐出的奶都是我舔掉的，你帮我舔一舔嘴巴也没什么呀。”  
就算长大了，都暻秀的小猫脑还是有些懵懵的，听边伯贤这么一说也马上觉得有道理，反正也可以吃到牛奶，自己应该不会吃亏。  
可是话又说回来，都暻秀每次只是舔舔边伯贤的嘴唇他就会伸舌头，很凶地把都暻秀嘴里好不容易尝到的奶味又全部舔掉。  
虽然不认识其他的狗狗，可是都暻秀认为狗狗这种生物真的很出尔反尔。  
“耳朵又出来了，还敢笑我控制不好吗？”边伯贤抢完可怜小猫嘴里的牛奶，笑嘻嘻地伸手去揉都暻秀脑袋上黑黑的小猫耳——每次都暻秀害羞紧张就会藏不住耳朵和尾巴，好玩的要命。  
猫会被狗吓出耳朵很奇怪吗？谁让你伸舌头那么用力了都差点喘不过气来了好吗！都暻秀有点生气，想打开边伯贤讨厌的手。  
“臭狗狗喵。”  
连说话都不自觉带上了小猫叫，气势汹汹的一句骂反倒成了情话，都暻秀一开口就后悔了，连忙闭上嘴收回手气鼓鼓地瞪了眼边伯贤。边伯贤被都暻秀撒娇似的尾音萌翻了，起身就去抱都暻秀把他抗到肩上直奔卧室。都暻秀突然被举高高吓得尾巴毛都立了起来，扑腾着捶边伯贤的后背挣扎着要下来。边伯贤才不管，顺手就把眼前的黑猫尾巴轻轻从根撸到了梢，换来都暻秀拔高了音量的一声猫叫。都暻秀连忙把尾巴翘起来埋在边伯贤柔软膨松的头发里，又呜呜地小声叫唤了一会儿，乖乖地趴在了边伯贤肩上不再乱动。  
虽然不认识其他的狗狗，可是都暻秀认为狗狗这种生物真的很不讲道理。  
印着小鱼图案的居家服被剥下来的时候都暻秀才想明白边伯贤又要做奇怪的事。虽然动物状态的时候不会觉得奇怪，可是人形状态光溜溜贴在一起让都暻秀真的很害羞。边伯贤大概是习惯了撸小猫咪，即使都暻秀在人形状态下边伯贤也很喜欢细细地从头到脚抚摸过他每一寸皮肤。边伯贤的手很好看，纤细修长的手指流连过都暻秀身上每一颗小痣每一处敏感带，划过都暻秀腰腹时动作优雅得仿佛在演奏钢琴。都暻秀到底是被边伯贤顺毛习惯了的小猫咪，即使被抓住了性器摩挲着挑逗也只体会到美妙酥痒的安抚感。边伯贤覆在都暻秀身上无比迷恋地嗅着他的气味，鼻尖触到都暻秀小猫耳的时候都暻秀连忙把耳朵向后竖立表示不要，边伯贤自然是不会给他抗拒的机会，反而对着薄薄的猫耳朵呼出热热的气，烘得都暻秀脸有一点红红的，推着边伯贤的胸膛要他不要再吹了。  
猫咪的耳朵很敏感，边伯贤每次玩都暻秀的耳朵都暻秀总是浑身颤抖着皮肤泛起暧昧的桃粉——明明是只小黑猫，却可以变成粉红色——边伯贤乐此不疲地探索着都暻秀身体可爱的变化，甚至用手揉着猫尾根部逼都暻秀含糊不清地发出半是猫叫半是呻吟的甜糯哼哼声。都暻秀真的有努力想把自己的动物特征收回去，可是边伯贤放开了手就换用膝盖埋在他腿间色情地缓缓顶弄着，刺激得都暻秀弓起身子尾巴抖个不停，尾巴上的毛也炸了一次又一次根本不受控制。本来就因为身体不听话有些郁闷，边伯贤还拖着声音在被舔得湿漉漉的小猫耳边问能不能吃小猫奶，都暻秀被他无意用情色腔调讲出的下流话惹得完全涨红了脸，只憋出了声弱弱的“咪”。边伯贤就当都暻秀同意了，挺开心地松开手，退了退上半身低下头换用嘴巴去亲他被指尖挑逗硬了的乳头。  
这种时候都暻秀是什么都说不出口的。前车之鉴比如“我是公的不要吸了”或者“边伯贤你弄得我好痒”都不行，除了会被咬得更重以外没有任何好处，毕竟边伯贤真的是狗狗，小猫咪怎么能反抗狗狗的欺负呢？都暻秀总是拿边伯贤没有办法，委委屈屈被边伯贤撩拨起了欲望，委委屈屈被边伯贤的火烧光了全部抵抗，稀里糊涂就被脱掉了内裤，稀里糊涂就被哄着自己掰开了双腿。  
都暻秀微张着小嘴，塌着小猫耳失神地看向边伯贤的脸，不自觉伸出舌头舔了舔被亲肿了的红唇，一副又是不安又是渴望的模样。边伯贤怎么看都暻秀都很喜欢，怎么看都觉得很好看，于是情不自禁伸出手摸摸他粉嘟嘟的脸，大拇指爱恋地抚过他还湿润着的唇。都暻秀处于被强制发情的状态，湿了的乌黑猫眼像是沾了晨露的黑曜石，嘴里的犬齿已经露了出来，自发伸出来舔舐边伯贤大拇指的舌头上也出现了细细的倒刺。边伯贤知道这些都是他兴奋的标志，都是这只小猫咪对自己沸腾起情欲的象征，于是自满感和幸福感便随着性器一起迅速膨胀起来。  
这种十万火急的关头因为害怕而遮掩在两腿间的猫尾巴就不太可爱了。边伯贤伸手拨开它就又蹭回来，还试图卷着边伯贤的手腕拉开他的手，负隅顽抗着的尾巴显然不是边伯贤的对手，边伯贤好脾气地又一次拨开颤颤巍巍撒娇的黑猫尾巴，耐心地将柔软的手指挤进紧窄的小洞里温柔地模拟性交的动作缓缓进出好让都暻秀放松下来。都暻秀到底还是脸皮薄觉得不好意思，抱着自己大腿的手为了寻求安全感转而抱上了边伯贤的脖子，喉咙口发出一些黏腻的气音，分不清是享受还是恐惧，猫尾巴本来还试探着想推开边伯贤，这次却被干脆地咬在了他嘴里，都暻秀救不了自己的尾巴也救不了自己，抿着唇难熬地几乎要哭出来。  
边伯贤终于吐出嘴里的猫尾把自己硬了老半天的性器插进都暻秀身体里的那几秒明显地感到自己肩背被都暻秀突变尖锐的猫爪子挠破了皮，虽说皮开肉绽的痛让边伯贤一头冷汗直倒抽气，可下半身的入侵动作一点都停不下来，都暻秀越来越明显的猫咪特征更是让边伯贤亢奋得头脑发热，用力顶到都暻秀体内最深处的同时俯下身恶狠狠咬上了他的下唇，也不怕他的尖牙和小倒刺划伤了舌头，蛮不讲理地闯进他的口腔把他嘴里的唾液吃干净，只觉得鼻腔里脑袋里心里全是一股子小猫咪的味道，甜的。  
都暻秀咪呜咪呜哀叹着连疼也喊不出，只能胡乱抠抓边伯贤的背撒气，趁着边伯贤还没开始动作等他适应的这么会儿功夫里又惊奇地发现边伯贤激动到露出了白白的狗耳朵，于是都暻秀报复似的捏住了软塌塌的狗狗耳，正盘算着要不要挠一下的时候边伯贤松开了嘴，喘着气压着声音问了句“这么喜欢狗耳朵？”  
都暻秀连舌头都没来得及收回去，突然被这么一问小猫脑思考不过来，只觉得边伯贤的话肯定要听的，于是呆滞地点了点头。边伯贤见状咧着嘴眯起眼笑了一声说了句调笑的话，语调明明很轻快却让都暻秀心跳都快停了。  
“那给我生一窝小狗狗吧。”  
小猫咪是不可以恐吓的，尤其是还在惊慌状态的小猫咪。都暻秀眼眶一热大眼睛眨巴了几下，凄厉地喵了一声突然地就被吓回了原型。  
身下的爱人突然变回小黑猫尾巴紧紧围住身体把自己缩成一团瑟瑟发抖，第一次碰上这种情况的边伯贤愣了片刻，迅速回过神来第一反应就是伸手把可怜的小黑猫捞进了怀里。  
“怎么了暻秀。”  
都暻秀真的通身都是黑色，小时候跟个小煤球似的，要不是两只亮亮的大眼睛，一到夜里边伯贤根本找不着他。而边伯贤是只浑身上下没有一根杂毛的纯白小狗，晚上盘起身子把都暻秀塞在肚皮底下睡觉的时候就像颗露了馅儿的芝麻汤圆，边伯贤知道这看上去有点儿好笑，可是他不想半夜起来找不着都暻秀，他一定要看到小小的一团黑色埋在自己雪白的毛里才能安心。  
就如都暻秀是边伯贤唯一的眷恋一样，都暻秀是在边伯贤怀里长大的小黑猫，没有什么地方更比边伯贤的怀抱更能安慰都暻秀。  
“不要···小狗狗。”埋在边伯贤臂弯里的小黑猫闷声闷气呢喃着，说话声音抖得都变了调，可边伯贤还是听懂了他的意思。  
“小猫猫也可以，想生什么就生什么，你生的我都喜欢。”感到怀里的小东西抖得更厉害还把自己缩得更小了，边伯贤才勉勉强强收起坏心眼，抬了抬胳膊低头吻了吻小黑猫的脑袋，软着语气道“好吧，那不生了。暻秀乖。”  
反正有我的小猫咪就足够了，多了拖油瓶反而累赘。  
完全没有考虑到都暻秀到底能不能生得出来这个最基本的问题，边伯贤熟练地顺着小黑猫的柔软的短毛，一边不断说着哄小孩子的话一边等他冷静下来。  
都暻秀倒是渐渐不发抖了，被挠下巴还会抬抬脑袋眯起眼睛轻轻呼噜出声，可边伯贤却有苦说不出，这一通突发事故也没能打消掉他吃小黑猫的欲望，还没来得及泄出去的邪火憋在身体里到处乱窜激起一波波冲动，烫得边伯贤不得不竭尽全力用仅存的理智忍住不马上对小黑猫做出些什么丧心病狂的事。  
直到把小黑猫摸舒服了张开四肢躺在床上挺着小肚皮轻轻晃着尾巴，机智的边伯贤灵光一闪果断也恢复原形，换用爪子给小黑猫揉肚皮。都暻秀享受地闭上了眼，爪子微微张合着，感到肚子上的触感从手掌变为了肉垫这才懒洋洋睁开眼睛，见边伯贤变回了熟悉的小白狗便开心地伸爪子抱住了毛茸茸的他，挺开心地舔起了边伯贤的下巴。  
都暻秀能勉强变成人形也就近两年的事，还是小黑猫的时候黏着小白狗撒娇的劲儿虽说被本人有意识收敛了些，可一旦原形相对的时候本能就占了上风，怎么嗲怎么来，边伯贤殚精竭虑逮着机会就变回小白狗的司马昭之心可见一斑。  
边伯贤一边把心情很快被自己哄好的都暻秀翻过身按趴住，跟小时候一样把他整只小黑猫都舔湿透一边有些犯难，毕竟这副样子要爱爱也是头一回，动物本能的性交习惯也不知道都暻秀受不受得了。边伯贤舍不得欺负都暻秀太过分，可又箭在弦上不得不发，只得横下心，心想大不了完事儿再道歉。  
等都暻秀知道自己变回小黑猫还是没能逃过被吃掉的一劫，肯定会认为狗狗这种生物特别无耻。  
“暻秀，喜不喜欢伯贤呀？”小白狗故意用萌萌哒语气问小黑猫，一边用嘴巴在小黑猫脖子上拱着嗅小黑猫的味道。小黑猫痒得喵喵笑，尾巴翘得高高得去蹭边伯贤紧实的狗狗肚，甜甜地回答说当然喜欢伯贤。  
“咪？伯贤？怎···”本来都暻秀只觉得屁屁里面突然有些胀胀的，还没想到边伯贤能下流到连小黑猫形态的自己也不放过，可身体里形状越来越明显的玩意儿存在感实在太强烈，都暻秀有些不敢置信地努力转过去想看边伯贤在干什么，却被牢牢压着转不过身。边伯贤正严肃专注地插他的小猫咪，发现都暻秀试图看自己于是伸出舌头舔了舔他的脸颊。  
“不要···伯贤···伯···喵···贤···！好痛啊喵···”小黑猫被按得扎扎实实，小爪子抠着床单想逃也逃不了，小白狗在进入后才逐渐完全兴奋起来的性器把小黑猫撑得很难受，雄性狗狗征服伴侣的本能非常霸道，在确认牢牢锁住小黑猫下半身后一点休息时间都不给小黑猫便快速撞击起猫屁屁来。  
极度敏感的猫尾巴被趴在都暻秀身上的边伯贤压得很不舒服，被本能主导的侵占行为也过于野蛮，都暻秀无力地断断续续呜咽着喊边伯贤的名字却得不到回应，又气又怕地扭着身子挣扎。边伯贤不太能控制犬型状态下自己的速度，感觉到都暻秀不配合，想也没想就一口咬住了他的后颈。边伯贤的牙齿接触到都暻秀后颈皮肉的时候都暻秀一下子就老实了，他觉得边伯贤绝对是在发火，所以在教训自己。  
小时候趁他睡觉乱撒尿在他头上的时候也是这样被叼着后颈扔在被窝里，说是要自己好好反省，不然不许吃晚饭。  
所以我是做错什么了吗？  
小猫脑颇费劲地尽力挤出一点点空闲部分回想自己目前为止做了什么：喊边伯贤起床、洗漱了、做了早饭、吃了早饭、亲亲了、被脱光了、被戳了屁屁、变回猫了。  
好像没有哪里不对呀，没有惹伯贤不开心呀。  
“好吧，那不生了。”难道伯贤真的想要小狗狗？  
都暻秀觉得自己从里到外都很热，整只小黑猫快被小白狗粗鲁的性交动作撞散架，疼痛和快感同时刺激着神经，恐慌和内疚混在乱成一团的小猫脑里，思考的能力透支光了，只剩下柔软又直白的本能。都暻秀自以为想明白了边伯贤“生气”的原因，抽泣着连忙开腔奶声奶气求饶。边伯贤知道自己的小猫咪声音好听，却不知道他带着鼻音的委屈撒娇可以嗲出新境界；小黑猫撒娇的内容也刺激过了头，让边伯贤恍惚有种被反将一军的错觉。  
“生小狗狗···给伯贤···生小狗狗···呜喵···”  
太乖了，我的小猫咪太乖了。  
边伯贤心脏里的温柔一下子满溢出来太多，只得马上松开牙齿，怜爱地一遍又一遍舔过都暻秀的脑袋和脖子，沙着嗓音说只要都暻秀这只小黑猫，其他的都不要。  
确认了边伯贤没在生气自己也不用生小狗狗，都暻秀就没那么怕了，只是轻声轻气咪咪叫着求边伯贤慢一点。边伯贤也不用爪子大力按着都暻秀了，而是把粉粉的肉垫放在都暻秀的小爪子背上，像极了人形时扣着他的手。  
我的小猫咪这么可爱，我的小猫咪值得我所有的爱。  
“不要怕，暻秀。”我的小猫咪啊，也把你所有的爱全部交给我吧。  
“嗯喵···那伯贤轻一点好不好···”小黑猫乖乖地撅撅屁屁，尽力放松自己，小小声撒娇。沾着小猫咪味道的蜜糖嗓音搔在听力比人耳灵敏多了的狗狗耳朵里，勾得小白狗愈发浑身燥热，只想把小黑猫完完全全融化在自己的怀中。  
虽说小黑猫渐渐尝到了爱爱的甜头，可是小白狗物种本能所致实在是持久得可怕，小黑猫都弄湿床单第二次了，小白狗还没有要放过他的意思。小黑猫又累又倦，昏昏欲睡身体发酸，直到小白狗突然停止了动作，身体里被过分填满的胀痛感一下子钝钝地明显起来蔓延到了四肢百骸，连尾巴尖儿都没精神抬一抬。  
边伯贤不说话，都暻秀也不知道怎么开口，一狗一猫就这么趴在一起一言不发维持着连接在一起的姿势。都暻秀的屁屁被撞麻木到几乎没了感觉，可是稍稍动一动交合处还是会钻心痛，都暻秀哼唧着张口啃住覆在自己爪子上的小狗爪，边伯贤猝不及防疼得汪了一声，又去舔都暻秀脑袋，说等一等，还没好。  
喵！你这狗狗怎么这样啊！  
“别的狗狗也这样爱欺负猫吗？”都暻秀非常郁闷地被牢牢卡住身体强行接受漫长的射精，不怎么动得了身子也不太会骂脏话，只能愤愤地用边伯贤的小狗爪磨牙，啃了两口又舔一舔，然后再把上面的毛咬乱，用自己的小猫口水沾湿了他的爪子。  
“没有别的狗，你只能被我喜欢。”很利落地歪曲了都暻秀的本意严肃宣示主权，边伯贤把另一只爪子主动送到都暻秀嘴边，稳稳当当压在他背上把下巴放在他脑袋上，享受着把自己的小猫咪从里到外浸满自己味道的过程。  
虽然原味小猫咪也很美味，可下次还是人形的时候再爱爱比较好。边伯贤含住都暻秀的一只小耳朵，很认真地思考起了下一次下半身活动。  
毕竟人类能用的姿势多很多。  
万幸都暻秀不知道边伯贤在想什么，否则他一定会认为狗狗这种生物坏心眼透了。  
湿哒哒惨兮兮的都暻秀终于解脱后第一件事就是转身往边伯贤怀里撞，顶着一头乱糟糟的小短毛一顿瞎拱，又扒住边伯贤的脑袋咬咬他的狗耳朵再去轻啄他的眼睛，明明是想教训一下边伯贤，却因为没什么力气把惩罚变成了腻歪的温存。边伯贤不把都暻秀软绵绵的打闹放在心上，搂着乱动的都暻秀耐心地把他从头到尾舔干净，又把他翻过来舔他软软的小猫肚，舔完再把他重新塞进自己怀里抱得紧紧的，任由都暻秀挥着QQ的小肉垫有气无力拍打自己，直到他打着哈欠把脑袋埋进自己的毛里睡过去。  
小黑猫的身体随着平稳的呼吸频率在小白狗怀里微微起伏着，好像是小白狗的心跳实体化了似的，小白狗愉快地晃起尾巴，忍不住又低头去亲亲小黑猫，觉得自己的小猫咪真是非常可爱。  
总而言之，虽然不认识其他的狗狗，都暻秀还是非常喜欢狗狗这种生物，最最喜欢和他在一起。

END.


End file.
